


Not This Way (Garroth x Laurence)

by Nogeko



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft diaries - Fandom, aphmau - Fandom
Genre: (Don't Expect This To Be Depressing), Amendments, Anal Sex, Blood, Cum Inflation, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forced Feminization, Garroth x Laurence - Freeform, Gaurence, Happy Ending, Inflation, Laurroth, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Realistic, Realistic Long-Lasting Pain For Bottom, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Rutting, Secret Relationship, Slight feminization, Tearing, Un-Lubed Sex, Unrequited Love (Gaurmau & Laurmau), Werewolf!Garroth, mentioned Homophobia, odd romance, rough anal sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:36:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nogeko/pseuds/Nogeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garroth has kept control of his feral side for ages which leads Laurence to be a little too easy going on the night of the full moon when the village is throwing a celebratory bash for Aphmau's safe return from a previous journey.  The head guard transforms and attempts to defile the almighty Lord of Phoenix Drop in which Laurence tries to stop Garroth from his animalistic desires. Garroth instead kidnaps Laurence and runs far away from the village, leaving the second head guard in fear for his life. </p>
<p>Little does the second know that his life isn't the thing the first is after due to him being thwarted from his previous target.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not This Way (Garroth x Laurence)

The moment I looked into his eyes I saw something terrifyingly feral. I begin to feel a droplet of sweat drip down the side of my face. My hand slowly moves over to grasp his shoulder.

"Garroth?" I slowly shake him, "Are you okay?"

His eyes go soft, like he's been broken from a trance. His tongue begins to loll out of his mouth in an out of character fashion. His mouth slightly curves into a smile as he slightly turns his head to the side. 

"Oh, sorry... I'm just... Out of it." He removes my hand from his shoulder.

"Are you sure?" I chuckle as I stick out my tongue and jokingly begin to pant like a dog.

His eyes widen as his tongue shoots right back into his mouth. He looks down with a slight flush on his face. "Shut up..." He mutters.

I start to bark at him to cause a bigger reaction but all he does is growl back. His eyes begin to squint and he hesitantly retreats to Aphmau's side on the other side of the lit up plaza... With his tail sticking out.

Normally I'd chuckle at something like this but the situation isn't what I'd want it to be. His tail is wagging. Wagging for Aphmau. 

I can feel a frown forming onto my face. I... I shouldn't think about it too much. Aphmau and Garroth already prefer each other company wise over mine.

I look up to the slowly darkening sky, it's the full moon tonight. 'Should I warn Garroth...?' I shake my head at the thought. He's responsible enough to remember.

I shift my gaze towards the joyful crowd of villagers dancing to their hearts content. Music arises out of the midst with a trace of fireflies following. It truly is a beautiful night, one to remember for many nights to come. 

"Laurence!" Hands from behind me wrap around my neck along with the cheerful shout. 

I turn my head backwards and bump my forehead head against hers. Her grasp increases ten-fold and she sticks her tongue out. Real mature for a Lord's daughter and especially for her age. 

"Cadenza," My voice stern and devoid of emotion, "What have I told you about sneaking up on me?" I barely hold back a chuckle. 

She leaps up and wraps her legs around my waist, unfazed by my in jest, cold demeanor. Leaning all her weight forward she causes my body to edge onward like a horse. Muffled giggling erupts right by my ear. 

"I don't give a rat's behind about your troubles." From my currently limited sight of her she sticks her nose up in the air and makes a forced huffing noise. 

She unfastens her hold around my body and slips off. Her hand makes way to mine and pulls me towards all the commotion. "Dance with me, just like all those times as children." Eyes look up at mine, unwavering determination shows. 

"How can I say no?" I wink and move my shoulders to the groove of the music giddily and filled with sarcasm. She thrusts both hands into my chest pushing me a notch backwards. "Not like that!" She laughs wholeheartedly. 

"How should we dance to a song such as this than?" I reach out my hand and wiggle my eyebrows. "Shall we do a fast-paced tango, Cadenza?"

"I was thinking so, to out-do all the others." A cat-like, full-tooth grin takes form on her face. 

My hand reaches her's as our movements go from zero to one-hundred and our feet already ache from the amount of missteps made within a single minute. Our jubilation impossible to misinterpret and ongoing, we continue our everlasting pain. 'Though, we should really stop if we don't wish to visit Zoey.' I furrow my brows at the truth in my thought. 

As my lips part to voice my pain, a scream echoes through my eardrums. "Lady Aphmau?!" I shout gently pushing Cadenza out of my way and begin my sprint towards my Lord. The sight I came to witness was outright close to making my bowels erupt. 

"Gah-... " My throat tightens up as my eyes widen till the crisp air begins to sting them. "Garroth?" I barely even push out a murmur.

Aphmau's firmly gleaming, now broken in half sword points towards a nightmare-like beast. My brother in arms, one of the few people I trust with my life. Garroth. 

His fur is blotched with fresh blood and miniscule wounds to an all powerful Werewolf. My legs shake, like a coward I'm shaking when I should be protecting Lady Aphmau. 

I shakily yank my sword out of its sheathe. Desperately trying to ignore his tremendous size I charge, his attention diverts towards me. 'Lady Irene have mercy on my tainted soul.'

He's sporting an erection.  Most likely it rose to claim Lady Aphmau in his animalistic state. I stretch my arm back and prepare to slash his chest before I hear a screech once again.

"Laurence!" She cries out, "Don't injure him!"

I wavered and was met with fearful eyes. That was one of the worst choices I've made in my life. Claws scrape my armor-plated stomach ripping through like parchment and barely even running over my skin. 

He pulls his arm back and uses his claws to hammer me in the gut, the force pushes me to the ground and onto my back. The pain from the fall immobilizes me and I curl into a fetal position with slammed shut eyes. Stomps make their way into my direction followed by heavy breathing in my armor's torn area. I attempt to roll away only to find myself being lifted in the air and teeth roughly bite into my belly and lower back area. 

Shouts from the villagers and the sound of swords being pulled out silences the music. I feel growling vibrate across my skin which he could sink his fangs into and kill me at any moment. I'm frozen with fear. 

Garroth jumps back in which causes my heart to leap and turns around, dashing away from all of the screaming. I open my eyes a smidgen to see the fairy lights are becoming smaller and smaller as shadowed trees become the current background. 'Where are we going?' Is the main question burning itself in my mind. 

His head lowers, I begin to feel grass slide against my head. He speeds up after deciding all fours was the best way to go. My hand reaches up to grab his snout which elicits another growl that pulsates against my skin. 

'Is he going to eat me?'

\------

He's been sprinting for hours without fail. Drool pools on my stomach with a repetitive lick of his long tongue every few minutes. 

Sticks and mud have sticken themselves onto my numb, flailing body parts including my head. I feel completely and utterly disgusting. Although I'm more ashamed than anything else.

The wind slaps my hair against my slightly blood crusted face. We're in a plains biome, has he really ran that far from the village? 'This is unreal.' A voice in my skull screams silently. 

He makes a sudden halt and drops me on the ground. I groan loudly from the aching pain of the fall. His snout reaches my forehead and he licks my nose. My arm stretches, it feels cramped up, and I rub my slobbered up nose in disgust. 

His head looks side to side and he begins to dig at the upward bend of a tiny hill. Small patches of dirt fly behind him but even as the minutes fly by he's hardly gotten anywhere. A smile creeps up on my face despite the situation.

A whining noise escapes from his position and he begins to dig faster because of his frustration. Clawfuls of dirt fly leaving the small patches ashamed in the foreground. The beginning of a weak cave is being formed from his devoted digging. 

He scrapes his claws down after a few more heaves and backs up. His mouth picks me up from the same area his teeth embedded themselves previously and he carries me to the disappointing shelter area. 

"You have a lack of survival skills even with all of the wolf blood coursing through your veins." I weakly spout at him which he retaliates with the pad of his deadly paw pressing against my mouth. 

He could kill me at any moment. His claws can easily rip my once thought impenetrable armor to shreds. What's he thinking with a brain muddled beyond comprehension?

His forepaws pin my body on the ground and barbarically with his long, dastardly claws rips chunks of my armor off. Without care of my pained cries he continuously rips and scratches my skin with blood dripping down in little dribbles or small beads. 

I begin to screech with pain with tears threatening to form on the line of my eye sockets. His tongue roughly licks at my chest bringing small bouts of comfort to my copious amount of wounds loitering around my body. This is... Oddly arousing. 

His licks stop as my body is now completely bare. Something warm presses against the sensitive crease of my leg. I look past the paw pressing my body down, his penis is sticking straight up while visually pulsating.

He slides his paw up my chest and to my neck. A long claw penetrates my slightly parted lips and ghosts around the inner walls of my mouth. It reaches too far and nudges my uvula, I recoil back from the sudden wave of nausea.

It retracts from my mouth with a trail of saliva following. He crawls forward presenting his erection and slowly nudging it towards my mouth. Oh shit, oh fucking shit. 

'He wants to have sexual intercourse with me.'


End file.
